6r1f1n470r Presents TOHRU
by church2550
Summary: Tohru was living the life of a loner until her land was invaded by Toons. In order to get her land back she must go on a quest for Lord Reika to rescue Prince Kyou Sohma. But will love find her during the quest?
1. Cast

**_6r1f1n470r Presents_**

**_Tohru_**

Shrek is played by Tohru Honda (She will be a being of the light and dark meaning that she can control all the elements)

Fiona is played by Kyo Sohma

Ogre Fiona is played by Kyo (True Form)

Donkey is played by Raven

Extras with Donkey are Shigure Sohma and Church and Hiccup and Dan Kuso and Scott Pilgrim

Dragon is played by Beast Boy

Extras with Dragon are Akito Sohma and Tex and Astrid and Runo Misaki and Ramona Flowers

Farquaad is played by Reika (Miki Falls)

Pinocchio is played by Avatar The Last Puppetbender Puppets

Wolf is played by (INFO WELCOME)

Gingy is played by Himself

Thelonius is played by (INFO WELCOME)

Three Blind Mice are played by Pinky, Brain and Jerry

Three Bears are played by (INFO WELCOME)

Pied Piper is played by Soul Piper

Witches are played by (INFO WELCOME)

Fairies are played by Fairies (FOP)

Dwarfs are played by (INFO WELCOME)

Reverend is played by Reverend Lovejoy


	2. Tohru's Story

**Tohru's Story**

A book is laying on a table of some type. It opens and we hear an unknown, female voice.

Female voice: Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince. But he had a curse upon him of a terrible sort, and could only be broken by true love's first kiss. He was locked away in a tower, guarded by a terrible green dragon. Many princesses and female warrior's have attempted to free him from this prison, non prevailed. To this day, the prince waits in the highest room in the tallest tower, for his true love, and true love's first kiss.

The voice stops, then starts to laugh as a hand tears a page of the book.

Female voice: Oh yeah. Sure that's what happens! What a bunch of- *flush*

The voice's owner comes out of the outhouse she was in. She looked like a human being but could control all the elements, even the light and the darkness. She has long, Brown hair and cyan eyes, wears a red dress and wears a pair of black gloves with hole for her left thumb. Her name is Tohru Honda. She took a look around her swamp and smiled. It might not seem much to you, but to Tohru, it's home. As she starts her morning routine, she turns a song on.

_**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**_

_**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**_

_**She was lookin' kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**_

_**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

_**"6r1f1n470r presents Tohru"**_

_**Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming**_

_**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running**_

_**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**_

_**Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb**_

Tohru scoops up some mud in a bucket for a shower. After taking everything off (No inappropriate jokes), she showers and spits some mud onto the ground.

_**"Laura Bailey as Tohru Honda"**_

_**So much to do, so much to see**_

_**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**_

_**You'll never know if you don't go**_

_**You'll never shine if you don't glow**_

Tohru then uses slime to brush her teeth. As she smiles in the mirror, it cracks.

_**"Tara Strong as Raven"**_

_**"John Burgmeier as Shigure Sohma"**_

_**"Burnie Burns as Private Leonard Church"**_

_**"Jay Baruchel as Hiccup"**_

_**"Scott **__**McCord as Dan Kuso"**_

_**"Michael Cera as Scott Pilgrim"**_

_**Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

After getting dressed in a bathing suit, Tohru goes over to the water and jumps in. She randomly rips one while giving a 'Oh did I do that' look and grabs a floating fish that was killed by the stench.

_**"Jerry Jewell as Kyo Sohma"**_

_**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**_

_**You're bundled up now wait 'till you get older**_

_**But the meteor men beg to differ**_

_**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**_

Tohru pushes a slug out of a log as she crawls out of the log and then picks up the slug.

_**"Caitlin Glass as Reika"**_

Later, Tohru is painting something on a slab of tree bark. She kisses it, giving the appearance of wearing lipstick. When she places it in the ground, we see it's a sign that reads, "Beware of Elemental".

_**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, The waters getting warm so you might as well swim**_

_**My world's on fire, how about yours?**_

_**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**_

At a nearby pub, a group of villagers are planning on getting rid of a certain Elemental.

_**Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars breaks the mold**_

Tohru creates fire in her right hand to light a fire in her house. The mob lights torches, while Tohru relaxes in her recliner. The mob runs over one of her keep out signs, but Tohru hears this.

_**Hey now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**_

_**Hey now, you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**_

_**And all that glitters is gold**_

_**Only shooting stars break the mold**_

"Here we go again." Tohru sighed annoyed and rolls fer eyes before she sneaks out the back door, ready to get rid of her 'guests'. Once she gets outside, she follows the intruders.

Outside Tohru's home, a mob lead by Jafar was getting ready to attack.

Mephiles The Dark: Is it in there?

Jafar: Of course it is!

Techno (Danny Phantom): Okay...Let's get it!

He was about to charge for the house when Shego (Kim Possible) stopped him.

Shego: What are you, an idiot? Do you have any idea what that thing will do if it catches you?

Anti-Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents): Yeah. It'll destroy you and absorb your weapons, making it stronger!

Just then, the mob heard someone laugh. They turned around and gasped as they saw Tohru standing behind them.

Tohru: Well, actually that would an Eliminator.

The mob slowly backs up as Tohru came closer.

Tohru: Now Elementals, like me, we are so much worse. We'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin.

Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) : No!

Tohru: We'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually it quite on toast.

Jafar then waved a torch at Tohru.

Jafar: Back, monster! Back! I'm warning you!

Tohru rolled her eyes and raised her right hand and made a fist that puts the torch's flame out. The mob gasped in horror...Especially Jafar.

Jafar: Uh...Right.

Tohru took a deep breath and roared. The mob screamed in terror while some of her saliva got on their faces. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth clean of saliva and noticed the mob was still standing there screaming. When they stopped, she leaned over to them and whispered.

Tohru: This is the part where you all run away.

With that, the mob ran for their lives. Tohru laughed at the sight.

Tohru: And stay out! Huh...What's this?

Tohru picked up a poster on the ground.

Tohru: "Wanted: Cartoon creatures"?

She walked away while dropping the poster and giving a whatever look. Big mistake.


	3. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


End file.
